1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation method and, more particularly, to an intelligent navigation method for calculating a driving time after estimating an optimal path or for calculating an optimal path after estimating a driving time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of technology, the applications of Global Positioning System (GPS) are getting more and more popular. In the present day, there are more and more people setting up the GPS on their vehicles for guiding the path.
In general, in order to search the optimal path, the guiding system of automobile electronics refers to the GPS with the map and the minimum distance between the user's current position and the target position. However, the conventional guiding system does not consider the factors comprising of a vehicle flow rate, the traffic and so on, and frequently causes the users to consume much more driving time.
Accordingly, a main scope of the invention is to provide an intelligent navigation method to solve the aforementioned problems.